johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Roster
This page covers the character roster. Each of the characters have their own unique special moves and weaknesses. Some characters also have their own preferred gem, this means if they have a specific gem they'll have extra abilities. Here is a key on what the abbreviations mean. Spider-Man Bio A mild-mannered high school student Peter Parker was on a field trip to a special animal shelter. Then when he was snapping photos for his high school newspaper, he was bitten by a small spider that was recently exposed to radiation. What Peter would soon realize is that he obtained all of the abilities of a spider. The ability to climb walls, shoot webs from both of his wrists, sense danger and have strength that exceeds that of a regular human. He would secretly use his new found powers for underground fights, but once his Uncle Ben Parker was gunned down by car thieves, he realized that with great power comes great responsibility. This is when he decide to use his abilities to fight crime. With this, he has become the Amazing superhero that protects New York. Special Moves Infinity Combo Abilities: Spider-Man in this game is basically the "Ryu" of this game. His Web Ball can not only do damage, but can also temperarily trap his opponent in a bundle of webs, allowing Spidey to get in and land more hits. His Spider Sting (if done correctly) can land 2 hits and is a great air counter move as well. Spidey's Web Swing is not only offensive but it can also be used as an evasive move as well. He's also very nimble in the air as he's the fewest characters in the game to jump off of walls. Limitations: Though very little behooves the Web Head. But like all well-balanced characters, he's vulnarable either before he jumps or when he's landing and during special moves. Use simple to learn attacks and tatics to defeat him. Preferred Gem: Spider-Man's preferred gem is the Power Gem. Once he activates the Power Gem, another Spider-Man appears as he nears his opponent and doubles the damage of Spidey's normal attacks. But the other Spider-Man can not perform his special moves. Captain America During World War 2, a city boy from New York named Steve Rogers wanted to be drafted in the U.S. Army. But was rejected. After his rejection, Steve was found by a German scientist who defected from his home country to be a part of a top secret project funded by the U.S. Army who injected into Steve is a special serum that teramulated his body muscles. This gave him the abilities that would far exceed any normal human, but it wasn't until Steve went into war in Europe and rescued POWs that he had his impression felt. Since then, he was known as "Captain America". Infinity Combo Abilities: '''Captain America is basically the game's Ken to Spider-Man's Ryu. Though Cap is a bit stronger and slower than Spidey. Cap uses his shield to not only to guard himself, but to also throw it and pummel his opponent. His Sheild Slash can be thrown in many different angels (depending on how hard the punch button) his Stars and Stripes move his very similar to Spider-Man's Spider Sting and he also uses his Charging Star to get a few hits off of his opponent. '''Limitations: There are several issues surrounding the use of Captain America. One is that he's noticably slower than some of the other Marvel characters in the game. The other problem with cap is that a lot of his special moves rely on the use of his shield (E.G. Shield Slash), and if he loses his shield some of his special moves are not as effective or can't be done at all. Plus, some of his moves are a bit more difficult to master and will take some time to use them proficiently. Preferred Gem: Captain America's preferred gem is the Power Gem. Once he activates this gem, his Special Moves become more stronger, landing more hits and doing more damage. Wolverine During the Mid-19th century. A little boy named James Howlett was suffering from terrible allergies in his native Alberta. Little did James knows is that his allergies were his muatant powers coming to life. Soon, he began to have senses of a beast, then strange claw-like bones came from both of his hands and the ability to heal almost instantaniously. He would go on to fight in the Civil War and the 2 World Wars. He was then founded by a man named William Stryker and became a part of a top secret experiment known as "Weapon X". He participated in this project which fused his bones with an indestructable alloy called "Adimatium". Unfortunately, James would lose his memory of this project and became an outcast due to his mutant abilities. He was then founded by a group of mutants who were a part of a school runned by a man named Professor Charles Xavier. Reluctant at first, James eventually joined Professor Xavior's special mutant team called the "X-Men". Special Moves Infinity Combos Abilities: '''Wolverine is one of the more faster characters in the game and has surprisingly good jumping abilities. His Berserker Barrage can hit multiple times if done effectively he can also do his Drill Claw either on the ground or when in the air. he also has a "Dragon Punch" type move in the form of the Tornado Claw. '''Limitations: '''Wolverine can be quite difficult to use effectively, and several reasons make it so. The first reason is that he lacks a proper projectile move, so he has the limitation of fighting in close quarters, making it difficult for him to fight opponents that are well suited with projectiles. The second is that he has a low damage output (hence why his moves land a lot of hits if they connect). The last reason is that his moves also have a limited range and leave him vulnerable to projectiles. '''Preferred Gem: Wolverine's Preferred Gem is the Power Gem. when he activates the Power Gem, his entire body shadows and the shaows mimic his moves (including special moves).